Heroes of the Stars
by Kamzil118
Summary: The Arbiter and an ODST, Farseer Taldeer and Logan of the Ghost squad, and Blackburn of the 1st Recon Marines. All these people find themselves in the Mass Effect Universe with an unexpected way that brings them together. Commander Shepard will need all their help to fight the Reapers. For those who have seen this story before I have rewritten it to fit the Mass Effect 2 setting.
1. Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty, Battlefield 4, Halo, Warhammer, and Mass Effect**

**Heroes of the Stars**

**Chapter 1: _Unintentional Meeting_**

**Unknown Location on Earth**

Logan was dragged by Rorke against his will, his arms were paralyzed. He couldn't do anything, but watch the man who killed his father drag him away from his brother. He was miles away from the shore his brother laid on. Suddenly, Rorke stopped in his tracks and dropped his leg, "Hey kid, can't wait to train you myself. Your dad sure knew how to raise a kid, but he failed in training you to be a ghost." It was an insult to him. A man so deranged in harming his family members. Why was he so interested in him? He already placed a bullet in his dad and killed two Ghost members. Why would he want his help. Then silence came in their surroundings, Logan looked around. He was in a dense forest and was surrounded by the dense vegetation. It seemed quiet, too quiet. Rorke looked around as id someone or something was watching them. His nemesis pulled out a P226 as Logan watched Rorke speak his mind to whatever was out there."Well look, if you're here for your brother I suggest you try me. I'm not easy to kill." Logan slowly dragged himself away from the man. "Where do you think you're going? If I kill your brother you'll be dead before anybody will find you." Logan raised his hand and gave him the finger. His arm fell to the ground due to the his exhausted strength and it seemed like he was going to die or be under Rorke for the rest of his life. Then he saw a figure come forward with a tall slender body. When the figure came he saw someone wearing. . . armor? At the person's side was a sword.

'A sword? Why would anybody use a sword at this day and age?' He thought to himself. Rorke aimed his handgun at the figure. He closely watched the person's body give out some feminine movements.

"Looks like we have company. I don't know who you are, but you ain't gonna kill me with a sword."

Who said I was going to end you with a sword?" Logan was rather surprised of her voice, it sounded like a girl who could do something to you if you get on her bad side.

"I only see a sword, unless you got some sort of magic trick, I doubt you will win this fight." She raised her hand and suddenly, lightning shot out of her hand.

'Lightning, of all the things she comes up, she uses lightning.' The woman shocked the man to death and when she was done with him he smelled the burnt rotting flesh. Logan stared at her as she came forward to observe him.

"You are very quiet for a mon-keigh." Then there was a long pause between the two. "Ah, I see that you were dragged against your will because of this man." Logan stared at her head and saw a helmet with red crimson sockets that made him very curious about this woman. "Out of curiosity, what are you?" Then there was more silence between the two. "If you don't speak then I will leave you since you are content in your position." As she turned away she heard a small breath come from him.

As Logan struggled to speak due to his exhaustion, he was determined to reveal himself, "A. . . A Ghost." She turned around and walked closer with interest.

"That is odd, but I never have heard of a Ghost."

"That's because-" His sentence was cut short as the pain erupted in his paralyzed right arm. The stranger realized what had happened to his arm. She turned to see the corpse behind her.

"It seems that this man was very cruel to you. I never thought of a human harming one-another like this."

'Human, is she some sort of alien. Why is she here to help him?' He thought.

"Well I see you still have that fear of other races. Not surprised to hear that thought from a human." He wondered at her, did she read his thoughts. Then a few minutes later his body's exhaustion made him fall to sleep.

More figures came from the surrounding area and they almost look similar to her. "Farseer, out mission is to observe the humans and prevent them from discovering our webways. Why are you helping a human?" Said one of the figures.

"I know about the mission and the fate of our kin if this is found, but I see that this human is quite interesting."

"What is so interesting about these human, they are close-minded about the universe around them."

"He said that he was something different, something the others are not."

"What do you mean Farseer? This Guardsman just looks like the same as the others, without their armor of course."

"He called himself a Ghost, that is something new to hear from this human."

"Maybe they created a new set of forces?"

"No, they are close-minded as you said, but this one was very curious than fearful and he was being dragged by his kin here."

"What shall we do Farseer Taldeer?"

"I suggest we have a closer observation of this human, bring him through the webway."

"If he is important than we shall do what you say." Then the Eldar began to pick him off the ground his hand dropped something to the ground. Farseer Taldeer picked it up and unfolded this human clothing. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. When she looked at it she saw two sockets; meaning it was a mask, but it had some kind of whits substance on the front representing a. . . human skull? He seemed strange to her, but it must have dropped out of his hands and because of that evidence alone it seemed like it was important to him. She followed her kin into the rest of the forest to find a webway gate that leads to a place that knows only war.

**Earth**

Today was a great day for the Arbiter, he had heard reports from the humans that their demon was alive. When they confirmed the reports he decided to meet the human once more. It had been a long time since he seen Master Chief, "Four years, they had taken four years to find him." He said to himself. The reports he received on his whereabouts had always said that his was on the ship referred by the humans, the UNSC _Infinity, _a ship the humans spoke highly about. He traveled in a ship that a friend allowed him to borrow, the _ Shadow of Intent._ It's shipmaster was there, but it was in the service of the Arbiter.

"Arbiter, we will soon arrive on Earth." Said one of the navigators.

"Good, Are the humans informed of our arrival?"

"Yes, they have not fired upon us."

"Continue to proceed." The _Shadow of Intent_ quickly got close to the planet to be seen from those living in the area. The Arbiter asked for a Phantom as his friend came to him.

"I see that you have awaited for his return, Arbiter."

"Yes I have, shipmaster."

"How long will you be there?"

"Enough time to give my greetings to the Spartan." Before the Phantom ramps closed, a squad of the Elite Honor Guards joined the Arbiter as his retinue. The Phantom flew out of the ship and into the the city where the Covenant and the Humans fought most of the time, New Mombasa. There were pockets of buildings glassed by the Covenant, but the city still continued with these changes. The Phantom flew onto an open ground area in a UNSC compound. Those who were stationed there. Came to see their Elite allies. When the ramps dropped, the Arbiter and his retinue of bodyguards jumped out to see an ocean of Marines, but they saw pockets of the human ODSTs that were there. Then one of them came to meet the Elite.

"You're here for Chief?"

"Yes."

"Follow me." The ODST introduced himself to the Elites and welcomed them to the base even though it was recovering from the damage. His name was Jason and he seemed to be an open human. As he lead the Arbiter into the room, he met a human wearing an olive color on his armor. He quickly knew who it was.

"Spartan, I see that you haven't changed." The massive piece of armor also known as Master Chief turned to see him.

"Arbiter, it's good to see a familiar face, I heard that you lead the Elites."

"Yes, but even with such rank. I cannot be above the being that could kill armies." Then an explosion came from the walls of the base. "What is happening?"

"The civilians here are causing riots from what I have heard. The reason is the glassing of half a continent that your friend did a while back."

"Have you tried to settled this issue with them?"

"I'm only here for the insurrectionists; if there is any, but if the situation goes sour I have someone here to back me up. You guys mind if you deal with this."

"No, but I came to see a good friend and ally."

"Not only did you risk yourself to meet me, but you risked yourself to get killed by us."

"I'm not that easy to kill."

"Sir, I have reports of the riots pushing into the compound. Some of them are armed with assault rifles." Reported Jason.

"Well do you want to stay or head out."

"I could use some combat, am I right honor guards." They grunted with approval. "We will be your assistance."

"Good, make sure they don't reach the weapon lockers. It's bad enough that they are armed. Our situation will get worse if the do." The Arbiter began to order his honor guards to protect the weapon lockers as Marines and ODSTs began to be prepared for the breach into the military compound. Jason began ordering the Marines to the expected points of entry as he stood by the side of the Arbiter.

"You ever had a situation like this before?"

"Yes, the flood." The man shivered.

"Please don't say anything about them right know. It's a bad time."

"Then I'll tell you the story another time." Jason activated the visor of his ODST helmet while he prayed for the situation to get better. The doors exploded and people began to fire their assault rifles at the Marines. The men and women fire back with retaliation. The Arbiter pulled out his plasma rifle and fired away at the crowd. As each man fell, another took his weapon from his body as the process repeated itself again and again. Then one of the men from the crowd was seen with a rocket launcher in his hands before he aimed it at the Arbiter.

"Die you cove bastard." A rocket was launched at the Elite and Jason jumped into it's line of site. Then both of their visions turned white.

**Tehran**

Blackburn was in the bank trying to prevent the nuke from falling into the hands of Al Bashir's forces, but him and the rest of the Recon Marines were fighting to prevent the bank from being breached from all sides. He took the container containing the portable nuke and hid it under a desk he only knew. He fired his M16A3 at the men trying to get into the bank from open ground only to be gunned down. It was never his intention to be stuck in a place like this, but then he never expected a building to fall on him at another point of his life. When his ammunition went dry he reloaded and saw his fellow marines fall one-by-one. It felt like this was going to be his tomb, but he saw a Venom land close to the bank under fire. Then he he heard the Marines yell out to the others.

"Hey, this is our ride, everybody hop on!" He quickly grabbed the portable nuke with both of his hands hoping the container won't do anything to him. He looked around the bank to see if there was anyone else left, but the only ones who were going to stay behind was the tank crewman that came to help them. He felt sorry to abandon them like this, he saw one of the tank crewmen on the mounted M2 Browning fire away at the enemy, Miller, a a guy who drove here to die with his tank. Out of nowhere, an RPG hit the Venom. The helicopter exploded and turned into a burning wreck. He looked around to see multiple men armed with Aks storm his position. Miller screamed out to him.

"Get the hell out of here!" Miller continued to fire away at the unstoppable storm that would come for the nuke, but Blackburn headed his advice and ran into the bank's bathroom. The place where he initially entered from. He had the nuke placed next to him as he thought of opening, but he heard the machine gun fall silent as he heard footsteps search for him he hid in the stalls and waited for their arrival. He opened the container and saw the detonator on top.

"Better bring these fuckers with me." Then he saw a man armed with an AK enter the room. Blackburn knew he was going to die so he pressed the button before everything went white for him.

**Aboard the Normandy**

After Shepard was briefed on the Reaper threat, the Illusive Man suggested that she goes to Omega to find his first two members of his crew. The first person was Mordin Solus, a Salarian doctor that works on Omega. The second person was Archangel, someone who she could make use of. Joker was entering the space of the station. When the ship docked onto Omega, Joker spoke. "Shepard you sure we could use these guys. I mean the first thing you do is go into the most dangerous place in the universe."

"Joker don't worry about me. This time they don't know that I'm alive. EDI get Miranda and Jacob." The AI appeared.

"They're already on their way."

"First thing, stop the collectors." She said to herself.

**Omega**

Blackburn woke up to see himself in some kind of hallway and he didn't even know what to do. He was in some kind living room, but his attention turned to some kind of bridge that lead to some kind of barricade. Then he saw three strange men armed with some kind of weapons and armor and he didn't even know who they were. They began to fire and he hid behind a pillar that protected him from their fire. "Kill that fucker!" Stated one of them. However, the sound of the sniper halted their advance. Blackburn turned to see the three men one of them was already dead and the next two dropped dead within seconds. Blackburn continued back into the living room to see stairs and he went up to see some kind of door, but with a holograph command pad. He touched it and it opened to see a masked soldier in blue with some kind of sniper rifle.

"Who are you?" He asked, after he noticed that he didn't have the shape of a human.

**Omega Quarantine Zone**

Jason woke up to see the Arbiter stand over him. "Human get up."

"No need to tell me." He got up to see the surrounding area. Bodies were burnt in the streets and fires were lit, but he did not know what was going on. "What the hell happened here?" Stated the trooper.

"Something has happened. We need to move." They heard footsteps behind them and they saw five reptilian looking soldiers armed with some kind of assault rifle.

"Kill them, they got the plague!" The ODST raised his silenced SMG and fired into the five. The Arbiter pulled out his energy sword and charged them. Two of them were shot down as the Arbiter killed two of them with his plasma rifle. Then he swung his sword and beheaded the being. The two walked over the bodies and the ODST was surprised.

"Arbiter, these guys don't look Covenant."

"I know, these people are different. We should try to find out where we are."

"I hope the flood isn't here." Then the two walked away from the scene awaiting what this place might be.

**Afterlife**

Shepard stepped forward to meet this person named Aria. This person who was said to be what Omega is. The Asari spoke as her back was turned. "That's close enough." Then a batarian began to scan him.

"Hold still." He said.

"Is this kind of security necessary." Then the Asari spoke.

"You could never know who would get a bounty on you." She sat back on her couch as Shepard sat in the couch 90 degrees from her. "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for a Salarian doctor named Mordin Solus and someone named Archangel."

"Mordin is easy to get to, it's just that his clinic is in a middle of the plague and everyone is at each others throats. The Blue Suns and the Blood Pack are fighting over that territory at the moment. Unless you want to get yourself killed I'm fine with that. Now Archangel is a different story. If you want to get to him, you will have to get through the three best gangs working together."

"Working together, why would they do that?"

"You could say his belief in good pissed everyone off. There is no such thing as good on Omega. I don't know anything about him, but Mordin seems a better choice for you. I heard that he was in the Salarian Special Tasks Groups."

"Is that all you know about them?"

"Yeah, if you want to get them and get yourself killed I don't care. Just get them out of Omega." Shepard began to walk away as Aria turned back to watch the Afterlife club. Shepard and her retinue exited the club and began to speak.

"Which should we start off first?" Asked the commander. Miranda answered him.

"Let's start off with Mordin, we need him to find a countermeasure against the Collectors. If we start early we may have an advantage over the Collectors." Jacob followed.

"Miranda is right, every advantage is a benefit if we do engage the Collectors." Shepard nodded.

"To the clinic we go." The three began to leave to the quarantine zone.

**Mordin's Clinic**

A guard was watching the outside of the clinic, armed with an Avenger, he didn't want a situation that required the sanitarian's attention. All he had to do was point and shoot that was it, anything else was someone trying to find refuge from the plague or gangs fighting over the territory. Then he heard footsteps come forward and he raised his rifle then he saw two people appear or rather a person with a very tall alien. "Who are you?" He saw the man in black armor speak as this alien next to him stood there.

"That was supposed to be our question, but since we are lost and have no idea why the hell were here. I want to know, where are we?"

"You're in the quarantine zone, luckily you guys arrived at Mordin's clinic. If you come here for a safe place this is it. If you guys want trouble, you better start running."

"Me and the Arbiter don't any trouble after fighting a bunch of guys in red and blue armor."

"You guys fought the Blood pack and the Blue Suns. You guys have the guts." The man in the black armor gestured the tall alien.

"This fella here, did most of the fighting. I just was lucky to be around."

"Did he get infected?" Then the alien spoke.

"I didn't get any plague."

"Okay, just don't disrupt anybody in the clinic understand." The two nodded and began to enter the clinic with stares from people.

Jason and the Arbiter looked around to see scared faces and people affected by this plague. "I don't want to say this, but I feel safer here." Stated the ODST.

"Why would you feel safer here?"

"It's better than being around the flood." The two waited in the waiting room as eyes stared at the two.

**Entrance of the Clinic**

Shepard entered the hallway to see someone guarding the entrance, but he allowed them in. They began to look for the Salarian, but two strangers stood out from the crowd. One wore some kind of black armor and the other was an alien that seemed like it was a combination of a Turian and a Krogan. She found the doctor in a room with his assistants looking over a person with the plague. "Are you Mordin Solus?" The Salarian spoke as he looked over the body.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm commander Shepard." Mordin turned to see her and he observed her body.

"I thought you were dead."

"I was until Cerberus brought me back from the dead."

"Working with Cerberus?"

"No, they're paying the bills. I just came here to ask you to help us fight the Collectors."

"Collectors, why would you find a reason to fight them?"

"They're kidnapping humans in the Terminus Systems and I plan to fight them."

"I could help, but I need to cure the plague."

"Okay, but there are two people who don't look like they're around here."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a new alien with someone in black armor."

"Bring them here." They waited for some time and then they saw the two stand by the doorway. Jacob was surprised at the size of the alien while Miranda observed the armored man.

"Who are you two?" Then the two looked at each other and turned their heads back. The man walked forward as he took off his helmet. There was scar that went from his right cheek below the ear.

"I'm Staff Sergeant Jason of the ODST in the UNSC military." He gestured the alien next to him. "This guy here is the Arbiter of the Covenant Separatists. Their species are the Shangheli."

"I never heard of you guys." The ODST gave a look at four.

"You guys never heard of the UNSC. Have you guys been living under a rock? The UNSC is humanity." Shepard defended herself with words.

"Humanity is called the Systems Alliance. I don't know who you are, but you must be a rebel." Shepard, Jacob, and Miranda pulled out their handguns as Mordin looked at the alien. Then a loud sound affected the group's concentration to fire. "Mordin, what just happened?"

"They must have shut down the ventilation. Shepard I need to get the cure up and ready, but you must activate the ventilation systems." Then the Shangheli stepped forward.

"He is right, we will die if the systems do not come online. Stop this foolish action now." It was the first that they heard this alien talk. "Where is the ventilation systems?"

"Ask one of the guards, they lead you into the Environmental Control Center." The three lowered their weapons and gave a look at the trooper. He felt relieved when they holstered their weapons.

"Good, now you guys got two more people to help you."

"I have my eye on you." Stated the commander. Then they five began to enter the entrance into the air control systems. Shepard and the two Cerberus officers had to keep an eye on the two. Miranda didn't care for the alien, but she watched the trooper and thought of the information that he had with him. The group entered the room to see a young man being threatened by three Batarians. The Batarians pulled out their heavy pistols and were prepared to engage the group and kill the man.

"Stay back or we will kill him." Stated the Batarian holding the man then Shepard spoke.

"Let him go. We don't need to fight."

"No, he's spreading the plague with his vials." The man pleaded with him.

"The vials contain the cure for the plague that's all."

"Shut up, human." The Arbiter brought out some kind of cylinder cone in his hand and then he activated it to form a sword.

"Leave the human. Now!" The Batarians stood there silent when they saw the tall Shangheli warrior. "This is not a request, I demand you to release him." The Batarian holding him began to let go of the man.

"You're not going to kill us?"

"We only want the man alive." They lowered their weapons and were surprised what happened.

"I never expected you to show us mercy. Thank you." Then the Batarians left the room as the man scratched his head.

"Thanks, if it weren't for you I would be alive." Shepard spoke to the young man.

"I'm Commander Shepard, we just came out of Mordin's Clinic."

"I work for him."

"The area is clear, you can go." Stated the trooper. The man began to leave the room as Jacob stared at the Arbiter's sword.

"You have a sword. Why are you using a sword?" The Arbiter looked at him.

"It's an effective weapon."

"We have guns, swords are obsolete." Jason warned the officer.

"For your information, offending these guys and their swords will get you killed."

"It's true."

"Not really. When I saw these guys first-hand, they use their energy swords like shields before the get in close or use their active camouflage to surprise us. It's truly and effective weapon."

"So it acts both ways."

"Yep, but most of the Shangheli warriors prefer to use their active camouflage."

"Interesting." Commented Miranda. The group entered the Environmental Control Center room to meet a few Blood Pack members near the controls.

"You no come here. We shut down machines, break fans! Everyone choke and die! Then collectors make us strong!" Screamed the Vorcha member.

"What do the Collectors want?" Questioned the commander.

"Collectors want plague! You work for doctor, turn on machines, put cure in air. We kill you first!" Then the ODST fired a round into the Vorcha's head.

"Fuck you too, shitface!" The group began to find cover. On the other side of the room was the controls, but between them were the Blood Pack. Shepard pulled out her Avenger and fired away. Jacob and the ODST returned fire onto the Krogans that charged at them. She could hear the sounds of his weapon. She looked to see some kind of silenced weapon, but her attention returned to combat when she had to take cover from a rocket. Miranda warped a Vorcha member with her biotics before a Krogan surprised her with a shotgun. She hid back down as the Krogan pressed forward. The Krogan smiled behind his helmet, as he got closer, but someone appeared in front of him with a sword. Miranda looked back to see the krogan impaled by the Arbiter's sword as he used the body for cover. Then she saw a hand-held weapon firing blue shots at the Vorcha with the rocket. When the group eliminated the force surrounding the control center, Shepard began to insert the cure into the systems. Before everyone caught up to her a Vorcha Pyro was about to unleash a fiery death onto the commander, but the ODST threw his weapon into the Vorcha's face. Jason pulled out his M6C/SOCOM and fired one shot into the pyro's head before he grabbed his M7S. Shepard looked at him with a weird face.

"Was that necessary?" The ODST shrugged her comment as she finished inserting the cure. Then EDI spoke to her.

"I have located the command controls. There are two, one on either side of the room you are in now."

"Thanks EDI." She looked to the rest of the group. "Split up, Jacob you go with the Arbiter. Miranda, Jason, with me." Shepard began to take point into the room on the right, but she saw three Vorcha's and two Krogans come out of the room. "Hostiles!" Miranda used her biotics to eliminate the two of the Vorcha's before Jason tossed a grenade at the third hiding behind a pillar. Shepard pulled out her sniper rifle and tore through their armor as the ODST and the Cerberus officer gunned them down. Immediately they ran into the room to activate the systems.

. . .

Jacob found a pyro jump out at him, but he fired a quick shot before the flamer could unleash flames on him. Then the Arbiter ran past him to take on three krogans. He charged forth killing one with his plasma rifle and another with his energy sword. The third Krogan was about to get his chance with his shotgun; however, the Arbiter swung a low kick and dropped him to the ground before he ended him with his sword. He looked up to see Jacob shocked at the scene. "Human, we must continue." When they entered the room, Jacob activated the systems as the Arbiter scanned outside of the room. The two walk their way back to meet with up with the commander.

"I got to admit, you guys sure know how to kick some ass." Stated the Commander. "I would hate to not have you guys on board." The Arbiter and Jason looked at each other.

"Ma'am, we could sure use a ride since we have no clue where we ended up on."

"You're on Omega, the most illegal place in the galaxy."

"Then you got yourself two extra hands. So where are we going?"

"After I recruit the doctor, were going to get a person named Archangel to join our crew. So were going to be here for a bit."

**Blackburn's Location**

Blackburn fired his rifle onto the bridge to see five more guys make an attempt to cross it. The guy named Archangel supported him with his sniper rifle and he had to admit, this guy could make it into a sniper school. As the men were cut down to two, he saw one of them equipped with a heavy weapon. Archangel shot him first and then the guy next to him tried to make a run across the bridge. The U.S. Marine came out of his cover and fired away into that one person. After, that standoff, he checked to see that he had two mags left. "Great, I'm stuck with some stranger fighting off a bunch of guys who are trying to kill me. How long before it stops being these way?" He said to himself.

_Author's Note: I rewritten the story to fit the setting of Mass Effect 2. I'll try to get the other characters in, but it will take some time so be patient with this story._


	2. The Archangel and the Devil Dog

_Author's Note: Sorry, it's been a while since I worked on this story. It's all because of one review that asked me a very good question on the setting. Then I realized my mistake, I wasn't clear in the setting so now the setting is in Mass Effect 2. For those of you who don't know what's going on, I suggest that you start from the beginning chapter since I rewrote the whole story._

The Archangel and the Devil Dog

**Craftworld Ulthwe**

Logan woke up from his slumber to see himself on a bed and into a room of pointed-eared people. He didn't know whether he had been drugged, but for some odd reason he noticed that everyone in the room gave him looks even the ones helping the sick people. "Where am I?" He asked to himself and then he saw his father's mask lay on a desk next to him. Then he looked up to see this woman gasping for air inside her and he was helpless as he watched her in pain. However, old training instincts kicked in and he jumped out of his bed before his he could feel the pain of his right arm appear. Soon he grabbed the attention of the wounded around him, but he did not care. This person was bleeding from a leg wound. He could hear the female gasping as she looked at him with her eyes and he quickly noticed a rack of bandages. With only his left arm he began to bandage her with ease. "Move your leg up, I need to get the bandage your leg." She complied with her movements and within a moment he wrapped the bandage with ease. He could hear her breathing slow down. "Get some rest." He noticed the people around him were looking at him with some cold stare. He turned to see a doorway that had an angry person enter.

"Human, stay away from my sister!" He screamed at him while more strangers with weapons entered the room to see the Ghost Operative sit back on his bed. The angry man came to see his sister breath quietly. "What did you do to her?!"

"I stopped her from bleeding out."

"You have no right to touch my sister!"

"It was that or she bleeds to death."

"I will not have my sister touched by a mon-keigh!" The Ghost Operative shrugged his anger and began to lay himself back down. However, a familiar figure entered the room and he realized who it was. The woman who saved him.

"Leave this room." She stated.

"Farseer, I was only here to see if my sister's wounds had grown worse. However, this human has touched my sister."

"I will take care of this issue. I need to speak with him." Logan watched her come forth to see the curves of her body, but his mind was serious about her intentions. The brother of that woman began to leave as she came closer. "Now that you are awake, I demand to know what you are human?" He looked at his hand to see the blood from the wound of the elf.

"If we are going to talk, let me wash my hand at least."

"Why do you care for such petty needs?"

"Trust me, I can get sick from this."

"Follow me." She led him to a washroom as his right arm was limping he entered a room that showed a stream of water coming from a water system in the wall. 'Pathetic mon-keigh' She thought to herself. She observed how he washed his hands with one hand.

"If only my arm didn't break." He said to himself.

"Why did he harm you?"

"Rorke, well you could say we had bad blood. The guy wanted to use me to kill the rest of the Ghosts."

"There are more of you?"

"Yeah." He said as he leaned closer to the stream. "Made to be a responsive force against the Federation."

"Federation? What are you talking about human? I never heard of an Imperial talking crazy, other than your psykers."

"Imperial, psyker? I don't even know what you are talking about. Hell, I don't even know what you are."

"I am an Eldar, the most superior race in the galaxy. You humans are dwarfed by our achievements."

"Eldar, that's new to hear."

"Excuse me, why are you saying that?"

"You could say we don't know a damn thing about your race, because we never met them."

"What do you mean, are you ignorant of the galaxy around you?"

"With all due respect, we prefer to kill each other than look around the universe."

"Odd, what exactly were you doing on that planet." The two returned to the bed as Logan began to speak about how he joined his father in the Ghost Special Forces, his participation in special operations dealing with the damage against the Federation. The loss of his father, to Rorke and the final blow against the Federation before the events bringing him up to this point. "I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't know it was going to be terrible."

"At least my brother is alive. That's a sure thing." He grabbed his mask and laid down on his bed.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, we were separated when Rorke broke my arm. We couldn't do anything to stop him. Hesh was wounded and left on the beach while I was dragged away. Never to see him again." He looked down to his mask and sighed. "My father would have said that I did a poor job as a Ghost." He smirked. He looked back to see the Eldar. "So... What's your name?" An odd question for a human, normally a human would try to insult her with their vocabulary. However, this man was more 'open' than the rest of his kind. If he were different, surely a human would accept him for his reasons.

"I am Farseer Taldeer, daughter of Farseer Eldrad. What is yours?"

"Sergeant Logan Walker, also referred as Ghost Six-Five. If my right arm wasn't paralyzed I would lift my hand to give you a greeting." Although he was human, he didn't have this attitude like most humans who would 'purge' everyone who didn't believe in their Emperor. She pulled out a set of runes and placed them next to his arm. It suddenly glowed and hovered next to his arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm decreasing the time to heal your wounds." Then it stopped and the Eldar Farseer returned them back into their places. "You have a few hours before it is completely healed." The Ghost was about to play around with his arm, but she stopped him. "It still needs to recover on it's own. My runes will only speed up the process."

"I owe you a favor for doing that. Thank you." She smiled behind her war mask, but that changed when she heard explosions nearby. "What the hell was that?" Soon the Farseer could hear Guardian squads fighting above in the medical center.

"The Imperials are here. They must be looking for me. Come we must leave."

"Good, I wasn't planning to stay." He grabbed his Ghost Mask and began to run into a set of hallways that sounded like they were getting close to the gunfire. An old sense that he had, made him feel like he was going into an explosion. He could hear some kind of screaming noise get closer to him and Taldeer. He quickly grabbed her to shield her away from the explosion. Taldeer and Logan lowered their heads to the ground before the explosion blinded both of their eyes. In that moment, Logan felt like it was going to be the end of him.

**Omega**

Shepard had quickly returned to the Normandy, but she was also informed that a merc named Zaeed was here. Luckily, she met him before the group entered the ship. Then she introduced the new members of her team to find that the ODST unfazed by size of the ship. She caught him with Mordin in the research lab. "Are you not impressed?" The Sergeant depolarized his helmet and looked at her.

"Ma'am I have seen bigger ships than this."

"Well, it's not much, but it can be fast in combat."

"Commander..."

"Shepard."

"Commander Shepard, this ship would be equal to a Longsword or a Sabre fighter. I mean, yes it has all these rooms, but seriously. Couldn't you guys make bigger ships."

"Impossible, larger ships would require large amounts of Element Zero." Stated the Salarian Scientist. The ODST turned to him.

"Wait, the only thing that is holding you guys back is an element?"

"Correct, due to the demand for Element Zero. Almost everything in this galaxy relies on Mass Effect technology. Technology that descended from another race."

"I have seen better."

"Care to explain." Soon Jacob, Miranda, and the Arbiter entered the room when he started his sentence.

"There was a race long ago, called the Forerunners. They were the most advanced race the galaxy has ever seen. Until those damn things came."

"Continue..."

"They referred to them as the flood, parasites that is a nightmare to every living being in the galaxy. They fought against the Forerunners, but they were losing against them on a scale that we couldn't even imagine. Soon they resorted to a weapon that could do what other weapons could not, wipe out all life." Everyone stared at him.

"Then how did your galaxy survive, it is impossible."

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but they revived the galaxy in the aftermath. The only difference, they didn't live to see us. When we got to the stars and colonized planets we found these ancient weapons still to this day, floating in space."

"You didn't explain to us why they are still better?" Said the commander. The ODST smiled.

"Well there was a place that my ship went to. _The Infinity_ as it was called, we came to this planet that had a survivor beacon on this shield world. We were sucked into and our ship was stuck. Luckily the ship survive, until these Promethian Knights attacked our scouting teams. I was lucky enough to stay close to the ship."

"What did these guys do, shoot you?"

"Yeah, that was one of them, but half of their weapons were capable of vaporizing a person into ashes. Trust me, I was running for my life when I heard their snipers and the Marines screaming."

"Coward. Pathetic decision for a soldier." Sergeant Jason looked and Miranda with an honest look.

"You weren't there. The snipers were bad enough and their hardlight weapons could tear someone like you to shreds. Then there were these dog things that could climb walls. They were weak, but god help you when you find a pack of those damn things with their pack leader."

"Their dogs could shoot."

"Yes, they can shoot, from their mouths." Then Jacob gestured Shepard.

"Commander, we should get the Archangel before the three major mercs get him." She looked back to grab the ODST's attention.

"Sorry to end your story, but I need to get someone before all the major mercenary groups end up killing a potential team member. You up for this?"

"Sure as long as the Arbiter comes." Everyone turns their head towards the silent new alien that never made a single word.

"I will come, you will need my skills."

"Are your sure you want to use close combat against ranged hostiles?" Wondering what would an alien like him do with his energy swords. Luckily, Jacob informed her.

"The Blood Pack has the Krogans, Commander. Depending on how smart they do in a fight. They are more likely to get themselves into close combat with us."

"Any help would be good if I want to rescue Archangel." The ODST polarized his helmet and everyone looked at him.

"Good, when do we start?"

**Omega, Hunting the Archangel**

The group was quickly dropped off from their transportation car and they quickly came to see a Batarian sergeant who was fixing this gunship. The Sergeant Jason, Mording Solus, and Miranda was with the group. The Arbiter; however, activated his active camouflage and remained in the shadows to prevent himself from any wanting eyes. Shepard stepped forward and spoke. "You Sergeant Cathka?" The Batarian turned to see her as he depolarized his visor.

"Yep, that's me. What do you want?"

"You need cannon fodder?"

"You know the deal, get in there and distract Archangel. The infiltration team is waiting for you to get out there. Once you're out there, good luck cause I ain't gonna help you out when you go over the barricade."

"What's the gunship for?"

"I'm repairing the gunship for Tarrack and then we'll get the bastard when it's done." Then he polarized his helmet and returned to his work.

"You work too hard." She was about to kill him with his own tools, but the Arbiter came out of the shadows and impaled the Batarian with his energy sword. He pulled out the sword from his body and threw him into a corner that was poorly lit. "I was going to take care of him. No need to do that, now the mercs are going to know that someone killed him."

"Human, if you think about it. What would they think when they find his body? It is beyond the ways of their tactics." Shepard did think about it and was surprised at the idea.

"Good point." Soon he returned to his stealthy state as the group awaited the first wave of freelancers to jump over the barricade to receive sniper fire from Archangel. They fired grenade launchers and quickly stormed over the bridge to hear gunfire from the sniper's position. "Let's give these guys a surprise of our own." They continued to follow the freelancers from the rear, but Jason pulled out his M6C/SOCOM and began to silently shoot them in the head without the others knowing.

"Two left. Arbiter, knock'em." And the two freelancers noticed that their team wasn't behind them, but they saw the Arbiter uncloak himself and slashed the two within seconds. Shepard stepped up onto the staircase as Miranda and Mordin followed. They were saw that the doors were locked and they cautiously walked forward. However, the doors opened to see a human soldier from the 21st Century aiming his M16.

"Hands up, motherfuckers!" He turned pale when he saw the Arbiter with his sword. "Shit. Yeah, you might want to see this." It sounded like there was a second person in the room. Then this soldier allowed the group in as they gave weird looks at his desert camo uniform and his outdated rifle. They saw a turian hidden behind his helmet holding his M-92 Mantis in his lap. He sat on top of a desk as the soldier next to him leaned on a wall.

"Archangel." Shepard was wondering what this Turian looked like under that armor and Archangel took his helmet off to reveal his identity.

"Shepard, it's been a long time."

"Garrus it's good to see you." The soldier next to him looked surprised along with the ODST and the Arbiter.

"You two know each other."

"He was on my team when I was hunting Saren."

"Good, cause I didn't have any mags in left in this damn thing." Shepard and Garrus looked at him.

"Who is he, Garrus?"

"Don't know. He appeared on this side of the bridge and I didn't mind him since those freelancers were shooting him already." He turned his head towards him. "However, I didn't get your name?" Staring at the soldier.

The man unstrapped his helmet and stated his name. "Staff Sergeant Blackburn of the 1st Recon Marine Battalion."

"Why are you here?" Asked the Commander.

"Don't know, all I remember was detonating a nuke in the Middle East after all my buddies were killed by an RPG."

"One RPG killed them?"

"They were in helicopter. I was the last person that was about to join them."

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Hell no, I see humans in armor. Space weapons and aliens. The only thing I can say is that I'm in the future."

"Looks like you do know what's going on." Then Garrus grabbed the Commander's attention.

"Shepard, we should probably start keeping a lookout on the bridge, they could possibly-" Then the Eclipse Mercs began to charge over the barricade with their mechs. "Shit, they're here." The Arbiter cloaked himself as the ODST, Mordin and Miranda went downstairs to hold the bridge. Blackburn pulled out his M9 and kept watch over the door behind the group. Luckily, the three on the first level were able to halt the group while Shepard and Garrus were providing support from the second level. Soon the mechs were close enough to grab everyone's attention.

"Shit, they brought those mechs."

"Shepard I hope you have heavy weapons." She didn't have any with her, but she didn't need any when the two saw the Arbiter appear with two energy swords.

"Who is he? I don't think I never seen him before."

"He's a new alien that I found on Omega, but he can handle himself."

"Really, he's charging into those mechs." The mercs and the mechs open fired on him, but he slashed merc and mech left and right. The YMIR mech fired his guns, but the Arbiter cloaked himself once more to cause confusion with the Eclipse members. Then he created terror when he slashed the mech from the back. The damage was so great that the Eclipse mercs saw the slash marks on the mech when it fell forward. The mechs were cut down from the snipers and the mercs were confused where he was until the last Eclipse merc saw the Arbiter disable his active camo. He fired his rifle, but the rounds only scratched his shield. The Arbiter charged forward to quickly stab him before he deactivated his swords.

"You were saying." Garrus for once was impressed with the people Shepard was able to befriend.

"I think I saw something worse than a Krogan." He lowered his rifle. "That's going to hold them." Then an explosion could be heard below. "Shit, they broke through. Shepard get your team down there and shut down any access points down there, I'll hold the bridge." He turned to the Marine and tossed him an M-15 Vindicator. "Here, use this."

"Why are you giving this to me? I don't know how to use this."

"This is the worst time to teach you how to use it." Shepard and the team began to head down to lock down the extra areas that the Blood Pack members. The first entrance was a hallway the team was able to hold, due to it's narrow path. Shepard got close to the door controls and quickly activated the emergency programs as Jason and Mordin continued a constant hail of bullets. When the time reached zero, the doors quickly shut the mercs out. Then EDI came online to speak to Shepard.

"Commander, you have two more entrances to lock down."

"Thanks for the heads up." The group quickly went to the next shutter door, but when they entered, they saw Vorchas already in the hallways. However, the ground they taken was short-lived when the Arbiter charged in slashing them with ease. A pyro was about to unleash his fire on him, but Mordin was able to get a headshot.

"Reckless, yet efficient." He noted. The ODST smiled under his helmet.

"You don't know the half of it." They continued and found a corridor and the group was able to suppress them while Shepard activated the emergency seal shutters. A krogan was getting close, but the Arbiter charged forth as his shields were lit up from his shotgun. With two slashes, the krogen fell to the floor while the Vorcha pressed their way into the corridor. "Arbiter, five seconds!" The Shangheli leaped back onto their side before the shutters closed behind him.

"Quite fast for their race." Said Mordin, examining the capabilities of the alien. Soon they went towards the final entrance was a garage that had a pack of Vorcha's coming from the far end of the room while pyjacks were charging forth.

"What the hell are those things?"

"Varrens."

"Shit, this is more annoying than the grunts." He said before he killed a varren that was about to jump him. The Arbiter repeated his charge as the group pushed for the nearest cover close to the shutter doors. Shepard began to activate the controls while the Arbiter was killing Vorcha's and krogans left and right. When he was finished another wave of them came. The Arbiter placed his energy swords away while he through bodies at them. Shepard was notified by EDI that it was about to shut down in a few seconds. Luckily the Arbiter jumped back to his lines to recharge his shields.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Shepard was wondering why he would charge head first into combat.

"Human, there is more to me than what the Sergeant has told you." She looked at the ODST.

"Why the hell are you looking at me? I don't know more than what you know." Garrus quickly grabbed her attention on his earpiece.

"Shepard, come back up. I'm going to need some extra help."

"Alright Garrus. Coming right now."

**Back in the second floor**

An explosion was heard from the first floor and Blackburn looked to see three krogans armed with shotguns come out of a doorway. "Yeah uh, Garrus. We have a serious issue right now." The Turian came over to see the three.

"Shit, it's him. Stay in cover." He aimed his Mantis and fired a round into one of the krogans in a critical area of his body while the krogan without his helmet looked up to see him.

"There you are Archangel!" The two krogans charged up the stairs and Garrus was about to fire his second shot, but realized there was no thermal clip nearby. He began looking for one while Blackburn raised his Vindicator and fired bursts of rounds at the leading krogan. It tore through the armor of the leading krogan, but the leader shot his weapon out of his hands. For once, Black thought this was suicide. He pulled out his M9 and fired away. It was causing decent damage for an outdated weapon. Garrus found his thermal clip and fired a round into one of the krogans. The last krogan opened the door and began to aim for Garrus; however, Black appeared out of the corner with his knife and began to stab him in the face repeatedly. The krogan was in pain when he felt the cold steal of the Marine's knife. Black grabbed his M9 and fired into his eyes before Garrus could finish him off with one round. Garrus looked at Black.

"Never expected a human get that close with a knife." Black smirked at his statement.

"Rule number one about, knifes. Have them for those kind of situations."

"They teach you guys that?"

"Hell yeah, this is standard issue." Shepard and her team came up to see the krogan bodies laying all over the area before she saw Black's work with one krogan.

"I'm not going to ask what happened to him."

"Shepard, I think that was the last of them. I doubt the fact that they would have any more surprises." Behind Garrus was a gunship appearing behind a glass window. Black alerted the group.

"Shit, hostile gunship!" Soon the glass broke with Blue Suns mercs jumping into the room while Black, Shepard and Garrus fired away. Jason, Arbiter, Miranda, and Mordin went to deal with the Blue Suns on the first floor. Luckily, the group on the second floor was able to deal with the mercs jumping in before the gunship fired it's main guns. Shepard pulled out her missile launcher while Black fired his pistol, hoping it would do something. Shepard tossed him a Predator and he fired away with ease. The gunship rounds were leading towards Garrus who took some damage before he took cover. Then it fired a rocket knocking him towards the ground.

"Garrus!" Shepard and Black stood up continued to cause damage to the gunship and it quickly exploded. Then she heard an 'all clear' from the ODST while Black turned the Turian over to see him with his blood coming out from his cheek.

"MEDIC!" He screamed out.

_Author's Note: Finally, I got this chapter done. Now I don't have to worry about any questions for the setting of this story. Oh yeah, I forgot to do this._

_**The Normandy**_

Garrus entered the Crew deck to see Shepard's team and Black see him coming out of the life support room. "Looks like you survived that rocket." Stated Shepard.

"Thanks for getting me back together. Seems like your working with Ceberus."

"Not really, they only pay for my bills and inform me of potential team members."

"Sounds like we have few of the old crew back on board."

"Yeah, Doctor Chakas and Joker are the only ones I recognize. Everyone else is provided by Cerberus."

"I would like to get to know team." Soon he was introduced to Zaeed, Mordin, Miranda, Jacob, Jason, and Arbiter. "Looks like you got a few oddballs." Gesturing the Arbiter and Jason.

"Yeah, they were in Mordin's clinic when I found them. Luckily they offered their help."

"Really?"

"They had nowhere else to go, so why not join a dead Spectre who is about to go on a suicidal mission. The human in the black armor says that he's from another universe, along with the new alien."

"You know the Council is going to be furious when they find out that you are harboring an unidentified race on board."

"Yet, they don't believe in the Reapers."

"Good point." Then EDI came online to warn the crew.

"WARNING, UNKOWN HOSTILES IN THE AI CORE ROOM."

"Whose that?"

"EDI, an AI Cerberus has given me. I'll talk about that later. First, I need to know who is on my ship." The team and few of the Cerberus crew were armed as they went down the elevator to enter into the AI core room. What surprised them was two people standing in front of them. One wearing a skull mask while the other was woman wearing some kind of armor. Shepard stepped forward and grabbed their attention.

"I am Commander Shepard of the Normandy who are you and why are you on my ship?" The two looked at each other.

**40K Universe**

The Emperor smiled in his mind and thought about the turn of events that has happened. He only thought of one sentence in his mind. "I gotta tell Cegorach about this."


End file.
